Visitation
by DySyncZ
Summary: Blake can't shake the memories of her mission a month ago. She can't forget about Roman and how she let him go, even worse she can't shake how she felt. She needs closure and there's only one person who can give it to her. Sort of sequel to Caught, though is not needed to read this story. Cover art credit to Adamantred on tumblr.


Visitation

 **Note: This is a sequel to my other one-shot, Caught. However, reading Caught is not needed in order to read this. Any important information that would be needed will be addressed in this story. Enjoy.**

She kept her eyes firmly on the punching bag in front of her, hoping to keep blowing off steam.

 _Thud_

She hit the bag again, letting out a small yell at the same time.

 _Thud_

She gave another yell, pulling her fist back and giving out the heaviest breath that she could. She couldn't shake it from her mind, she couldn't lose the images from a month ago. She couldn't lose his smirk, she couldn't lose his walk and she couldn't lose _the kiss_.

 _Thud_

She finally stopped, pulling her fist back and let herself breathe.

This event wasn't uncommon for Blake. Almost every day she would dress up in pants and a sleeveless top and go find the punching bag after her failed mission a month ago. She wanted to try to punch it out of her system but she couldn't.

The mission _should've_ been successful, there was no reason for it to fail. But she let him go, she had her sword at the throat of Roman Torchwick and she had moved it.

Blake closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She saw him just pull her into him. She saw him kiss her and not fight it. She _felt_ the enjoyment from it again.

Blake opened her eyes and looked down at the ground, no longer wanting to watch that moment again. It hurt so bad to know what she had done. She gave herself a goal, one to chase for four years and then when faced with that goal, she realized that the real goal was different. When faced with the choice, she couldn't make what she knew was the right one.

"Water?" Someone said. Blake looked up and saw someone with a long flow of golden hair behind them.

"Sure," Blake said. "Thanks Yang." Yang tossed down a bottle of water to her partner.

"Figured you'd forget it again," Yang said. "Mind if I hop on it?" Yang gestured to the punching bag.

"Go for it," Blake replied. She walked over to the bench nearby and took a seat, taking a quick drink of water.

"Blowing off steam?" Yang asked. Blake knew that Yang knew the answer, the question was just to start the conversation.

"Yeah," she said.

"Y'know Blake." Yang cut off her sentence with a hard hit to the bag. "I think that talking about what happened may be more effective then punching it out."

"It wouldn't be the first time we disagreed." Yang hit the bag again.

"Yeah, but normally when it comes to your well-being I've been right." Blake was silent, drinking from her water bottle. Yang stopped hitting the bag and faced Blake.

"Blake," Yang said, her tone softening. "You can't go on angry like this. He got away, whether it was because he was more prepared or you made a mistake, he got away."

 _It wasn't either of those things,_ Blake thought. She kept her eyes trained directly on her water. _He wasn't prepared and I didn't make a mistake, not in that moment at least. I let him go. I let that smug asshole go._

"We can't dwell on this Blake," Yang continued. "We have to focus ahead and try to take him down in the future."

 _I can't take him down Yang… I can't do it…_

"Fine," Blake said. She stood up and turned away from Yang.

"Fine doesn't mean you're doing it and I know that tone," Yang said. She reached out and grabbed Blake's arm. "Blake, you need to-."

"I can't beat him," Blake said through her teeth. "I can't get him."

"Don't think like that!" Silence filled the space between them until Blake finally turned to face Yang. Her eyes were turning red and beginning to fill with tears, her teeth clenched.

"I had him Yang…" Blake finally said. "I had him… He couldn't have… But he did…"

"Blake, it's-."

"I let him go," Blake said, just barely audible. Now Yang went dead silent, her grip loosening. "My sword was at his throat… I just… I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop him…" Yang let go of Blake's arm and put her hand on her shoulder. She led her back down to the bench and sat next to her.

"Why Blake?" Yang asked. "How did you…? Why?" Blake looked straight down and took in a deep breath.

"I told you too much," Blake whispered. "I can't-."

"This won't leave here Blake," Yang said. She turned Blake's head so that her eyes were facing her. "Ozpin won't hear about this, Weiss won't and Ruby won't, nobody's gonna hear it. Not from me." Blake remained silent, taking in a huge breath.

"I messed up," Blake finally said. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "I… I couldn't kill him because…. He said I couldn't do it… I couldn't lose that target." Blake swallowed and wiped her eyes. "He was right. I didn't know what I'd do without him." She bit her lips and felt Yang's arm slide around her. "I made a decision and it was the worst one I could've made… But I just… I couldn't go against it. He-."

"Sh," Yang said. "It's okay Blake. That's enough. You don't have to blame yourself for this. That's all you have to say. Just stop beating yourself up for this. We want you healthy and back Blake, can you work towards that?" Blake took in another deep breath and nodded.

 _He kissed me,_ she thought. _I was going to tell you that he kissed me and I didn't stop him, I liked it, I_ wanted _it. That was the mistake Yang, I let him do that and I let him show me why he wasn't just a target to kill for me. That's where I made the mistake Yang._

"Thank you," she said. Yang hugged Blake and the Faunus just closed her eyes and let her tears flow.

"Let's go back to our team," Yang said, releasing Blake. "I think spending some time with people who care about you will make you feel better." Blake nodded and got to her feet. She realized that Yang had inadvertently given Blake the answer to what her main problem was.

She had to see Torchwick

* * *

Blake waited for the night to fall. Her team all fell asleep while she was reading. Yang had asked her if she was thinking about doing anything, which Blake just told her a night run. It was an old habit of hers that no one on her team had any problems with as long as she was back in the morning. It happened mostly when Blake was trying to shake some stress.

She got dressed and grabbed Gambol Shroud once she was sure everyone was asleep. Blake took off, knowing exactly where to go. If Roman was going to be out, there was one place he would be waiting for her.

* * *

The first time Blake ever met Roman, she didn't know he was working with the White Fang and he didn't know she ever worked under the flag of the White Fang. They had little information on each other and what their lives were, now both of them knew as much about the other as they could.

Blake ran through the docks, getting to an unguarded and unwatched spot. She stopped, taking long breaths to recover from her run. She dropped to one knee, waiting for her energy to start to come back.

"Well, well, well, it certainly took you long enough," someone said. Blake instinctively stood up and pointed her sword in the direction of the voice. Out from the shadows someone stepped forward. Tall, wearing a white coat, hat, orange hair and eyeliner. It was Roman.

"Now," Roman said, his hands up as he walked out. "Can you put down the sword? I'd prefer to leave that part of our past behind, thank you." Blake lowered her sword, knowing that she wouldn't do anything to him. Roman lowered his hands and smiled. "One month and I was beginning to think that perhaps you wouldn't figure it out, I'd have to send you a letter, perhaps a note, break the law again."

"Shut up," Blake said. "You know why I came here."

"Actually I don't," Roman said offhandedly. He took another step forward. "If you were here to arrest me, you would only come alone if you were a fool. If you came to kill me, you never would've lowered your sword. If you were here for a date, I'd at least hope you'd bring flowers." He chuckled and Blake gave him a flat stare.

"I'm here to talk," she said. "That's where we're starting."

"And finishing?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Roman nodded, moving to within a few feet of Blake.

"So," he said. "What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you do it?" Blake asked. "Why'd you kiss me?" Roman smiled, but not his usual cocky smirk. This one was softer, happy, partially relieved.

"Right to the point," he muttered. Roman raised his voice and turned his full attention to Blake. "You were always interesting to me. Lots of spirit, lots of fight and lots of clarity on what you wanted to do. For the longest time I didn't know why you never were able to catch me, but one day I figured it out. The kiss was a gamble, just as these docks were."

"You kissed me for a gamble?" Blake said, snarling slightly.

"No, that was a side affect of the kiss," Roman countered. "I kissed you because throughout the four years of knowing you, I respected you. From where we stood, respect had to be the first step towards affection." Blake was silent, processing what he had said.

"Affection?" Blake asked.

"Last year," Roman began. "You were hunting me down, we came face to face. You had a shot on me but hesitated, I shot the roof to block you off. I realized that perhaps you couldn't do it. That was when I let my affection begin. From what I can tell, you made that decision a month ago." Blake was silent, biting her lip to prevent her from speaking on reaction.

"Listen," Roman said. He stepped forward, now within reaching distance of Blake. "Regardless of what you say here, you showed up. You can't kill me or put me away, nor do I think you want to."

"What's your point?" Blake asked. "Because I'm sure nothing about you will change."

"Oh no you're right," Roman said. "I'm a piece of shit and a horrible human being, I take pride in that. None of this means I'm not capable of emotions, I'm not capable of taking care of those whom I care for." Roman now reached forward and put his hand on Blake's shoulder. She tensed at his touch, but calmed down from it after a few moments.

"You wanted to talk so I talked," Roman said. "Now I have questions for you. Why kiss back? Why come to the docks? Why do all of this?" Blake was silent, thinking through. She closed her eyes, unable to find the words she needed and instead just pulling Roman in and kissing him.

Blake felt great throughout the kiss, she had wanted to do that and it had been what she wanted. She didn't want it to end, but eventually Roman pulled out of the kiss. Now his cocky smirk had returned, Blake's face full of frustration in return.

"That's why," she finally said. "I hate it, I hate it so much. For a month I couldn't forget that mission, I couldn't forget how I let you go, you kissed me and I _liked_ it. I needed closure, I needed answers." Roman nodded, his smirk still plain.

"Thanks for telling the truth kitty cat," Roman said. He leaned in and gave Blake a quick kiss. Blake looked at Roman, staring at him, wondering how this had happened.

"What now?" She finally asked. Roman smiled and put an arm around Blake.

"Well now we carry on like this, " Roman said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He gave it to Blake and watched her open it up. "That's a burn scroll. I'm not sure who exactly it's registered to, but it's not under my name. Can't be traced either way." Roman moved his arm off of Blake and grabbed her hands. She looked him in the eyes.

"We can talk through here," Roman said. "Whenever you can break away from your team and I can break away from my job, we tell each other. It'll be secretive and shady but it's our only option." Blake was silent, looking up at him.

Roman let go of her hands and turned around.

"Visiting hours are over," he said instantly. "Really it's your decision, but I think you know damn well what'll happen if you try and use that to turn me in." Blake nodded, getting a sharp reminder of who she was dealing with. No matter what, Roman would save himself first. He had more then enough weight on Blake to take her down with him if the time came.

"I know," she said. Blake turned around and started to walk away herself. "I'll see you around." She started to run to get back to Beacon, not sure if she wanted to look forward to the future of despise what she had become.

 **End: Questions, comments, follows, favorites and feedback is always** **appreciated**


End file.
